hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wilhelm Burgdorf
Wilhelm Burgdorf vɪlhɛlm bʊʁgdɔɐf (14 February 1895 – 2 May 1945) was a German officer. Born in Fürstenwalde, Burgdorf served as a commander and staff officer in the German Army during World War II. Role in Downfall As stated above, he was one of the officers who stayed along with Hitler inside the Bunker. The film depicts him as a temperamental person, having little patience for anyone who gets in his way, most especially Fegelein, even calling him a "ruthless careerist" in the movie. He is also shown to drink a lot, and seems to be a good drunken singer though it was only in one scene. In the Original Bunker Scene, Burgdorf claims that Hitler's ranting was outrageous, his only showing of objection to the Führer. He is also extremely loyal to Hitler, as shown in the Goebbels Rants Scene, where he is threatening to shoot Fritzsche for trying to contact Marshal Zhukov and surrendering. Because of this, along with Hitler's suicide a day earlier, he and Krebs commit suicide after smoking cigarette near the end of the film. In the Parody Universe Despite his drunkenness and bad temper, he does have a softer side, as he was involved in making a rather light-hearted propaganda videoWilhelm Burgdorf: Behind the Music for the Hitler YouthHitler is shown a music video for the "Join the Hitler Youth!" campaign, although this was met with negative reaction from the Führer, who described the video as a "fucking disgrace". A running gag in the parodies is how he drinks a lot, and shoots at Fritzsche for doing multiple things illegally. It was stated in this video(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aUXMXHGlDvg) that he became an alcoholic after he walked into Hitler's room and saw him naked. His sexuality has always been under question as him and another general, Hans Krebs, appeared to be in more than amicable terms, to the point where they choose to die together. In some videos, he and Krebs were introduced as gays who clearly love each other very much. Hitler's opinion varies from parody to parody; for example, in one, he had both of them married in war room (to which Jodl objected yet again); in another one he declared all gay marriage in the Reich illegal, thus terminating the relationship. Despite his loyalty to H-man, the latter sometimes calls Burgdorf Burger Dork. This might stem from the fact that Burgdorf enjoys cooking, but screws up by spilling his drink into all the dishes he makes. On December 15, 2010, Burgdorf married his long time life partner, Krebs.Hitler marries Krebs to Burgdorf There is rarely any footage showing the two as a married couple, however. When Goebbels complains about his nickname as Skeletor in Juniermahri246's parody, Burgdorf was arguing that he was called Burgdorf Motormouth. He also created a new superweapon called the Pistol of Armageddon, which he has used to destroy many things such as the Titanic, Elliot Carver's Stealth Boat, several planets, Spinnaker Tower, windmills, cities, Ancient Greece, etc. It is shown as one of the most powerful superweapons in the Downfall Parody Universe. Burgdorf is also shown to be a good ranter, but compared to Hitler's and Goebbels', it sometimes wasn't based on anger, but rather on how fast he spoke. His Stalin Parody counterpart used to be Mikhail Tukhachevsky, who later becomes Stalin's Fegelein. He was then replaced by Pavel Dybenko because of his good drunken singing. In the Mirror Parody Universe, his counterpart is Frodgrub Mlehliw, who is also a drunkard, fast ranter, and the one who tries to kill Ehcsztirf (Fritzsche's counterpart in the Mirror Universe). He was once called a "Cripriprap" by Hitler.Hitler rants about Riyadh Metro Trivia *The real Burgdorf had a "barrel-organ baritone" voice, instead of the high voice in Downfall. *Burgdorf was the one who ordered Erwin Rommel's execution. Gallery In Downfall Weiss.jpg|Wilhelm Burgdorf and Rudolf Weiß. File:Burgdorf_hammered.png|A shitfaced Burgdorf (far left) after a successful singing performance. Helmuth Weidling (far right) checks his watch to see how much longer he can take this shit. File:Goebbels rants 001 0002.jpg|Burgdorf showing his skills with a gun. Krebs and Burgdorf.PNG|Krebs and Burgdorf denying their affection for each other. Burgdorf_Krebs_Sleep.jpg|Burgdorf sleeping with Krebs. BurgdorfDrunkFunnyScene.jpg|Drunk like a skunk. Burgdorf rants at Bormann.jpg|Burgdorf rants at Bormann in a behind the scene footage. Burgdorf Bormann and Krebs.jpg|Burgdorf rejects Krebs. Justus von Dohnanyi talks about Burgdorf.jpg|Burgdorf talks about Justus von Dohnanyi. In Other Media/Spoofs/Resemblances File:Burgdorf Mannerherzen.jpg|Burgdorf sings with the kids in Männerherzen. Burgdorf stink.jpg|Burgdorf the stinker BurgdorfRapping.jpg|Burgdorf rapping. He also wears Göring's watch. DearFriendHitlerBurgdorf.jpg|''Dear Friend Hitler'' Burgdorf. Detective Burgdorf Justus-von-Dohnanyi-Keine-Angst-vor-Experimenten 3.jpg|Playing detective. Burgdorf dohnanyi HA Hambur enjoying nature.jpg|Burgdorf appreciating Nature. Burgdorfuhrer.jpg|Burgdorf fancying himself being the Führer behind Hitler's back. Burgdorfs farm.jpg|Sign to Burgdorf's secret farm in Namibia. The additional S was a result of him making it while drunk. Burgy hot springs.png|His hot springs operation in Idaho... maybe it's a hot vodka springs? Burgdorf, Idaho|A promotional video of Burgdorf's hot springs Burgy cabin.png|Burgdorf's cabin in Idaho Krebs und BurgdorfSD.png|The adorable couple :3 KrebsBurgdorfweddingcard2.png|Burgdorf and Krebs get married! Here's the invitation card and don't miss this sacred event! Burgy Muscles.png|Burgdorf shows off his manliness. Krebs Burgdorf chat.png|Trouble in paradise. Burgdorf Tinder.png|Burgdof's Tinder profile. In Real Life Burgdorfphoto.jpg|The real Wilhelm Burgdorf. WilhelmBurgdorf44.jpg|Ditto, this time in color. References Category:Downfall Characters Category:Males Category:Generals Category:Ranters Category:'Ranted-at's Category:Major Characters